This invention relates to an open-end ratchet wrench.
Ratchet wrenches such as socket-type ratchet wrenches are well known. Ratchet wrenches generally have the obvious advantage of enabling a workman to progressively turn a nut or bolt without having continually to remove and replace the wrench. While open-end ratchet wrenches are known, they have not been widely accepted for a variety of reasons including complexity of construction, bulkiness in construction (which limits their use in confined spaces), and difficulties presented in using the wrench, particularly in the manner in which the operation of the wrench is reversed.
Generally, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved open-end ratchet wrench which substantially obviates problems commonly associated with such wrenches in the past.
More specifically, an object of this invention is to provide such a wrench which is produceable with a relatively compact configuration facilitating use of the wrench in confined spaces.
Another object is to provide such a wrench which is relatively simple in construction. As a corrollary, the wrench is reliable in operation and relatively maintenance-free.
A further object is to provide such a wrench with improved ratchet means producing rotary movement of a ratcheted jaw member in the wrench.
Yet another object is to provide an open-end ratchet wrench which is easily adjusted to produce reverse operation.
Yet a further feature and object of the invention is the provision of such a wrench which includes separable jaw member detachably mounted in a crescent-shaped head portion of the wrench, and a novel organization of indent-detent means which serves detachably to hold the jaw member in place and also functions to bias a ratcheting action in the wrench.
Yet another object is to provide in such a wrench a novel form of spring-biased detent means operating to hold a detachable jaw member in place.